stupidstickfigurefandomcom-20200214-history
Stupid Stick Figure Movie
thumb|316px|left|The first trailer for the film! Sypnosis (From Script) The movie starts when The Scientist is working on plans for his next Invention The Carratron 2000. Then he makes fun of his assitant when he gets hin the head with a sledgehammer http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sledgehammer, meanwhile after that he did to his assistant, he gives him Bad Luck http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luck for life, but The Scientist ignores him. Then in the Exosphere http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Exosphere part of Outer Space http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Outer_space , an unknown intergalactic space http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Intergalactic_space#Intergalactic related Ufo http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ufo crashes into Earth , thanks to The Scientist's bad luck. The Ufo crashes into the Earth and all the stick man get extermenated http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Extinct but The Scientist ,The Scientist Assistant, Cormercial Guy , Fat Stickgirl, Taco guy survive by jumping into The Sanitary Suer http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sanitary_sewerand are the only ones alive. Then The Scientist Assistant dies by an explosion. So they think if they use The Scientists invention to go back in time to stop the tragedy, theyll all be saved. They finish it and went through a portal http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portal_(fiction) that goes through time http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Time and space http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space. On there way a powerful wind blew everyone into an Einstein Ring http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Einstein_ring except The Scientist. Meanwhile The rest are found in several dimensions http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dimension, the scientist finds the Ufo was origanally the DeathStar http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deathstar from Star Wars in the middle of a war between The Jedi http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jedi and the Sith http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sith and The scientist gets in the middle of the war and get trapped in a Sith Prison. Meanwhile the rest escape the worlds and go find The Scientist. They find him and take him out. Unfortunaly Darth Vader http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Darth_Vader hides a bomb http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bomb on the ship.But then they are Darth Vader wants to fight him where i fighted luke. Then they fight with lightsabers http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lightsaber but then accidently The scientist stabs him in the heart. So then they escape with there lives meanwhile the bomb explodes. So they stop The ship from falling and save the planet. But at the end, a big taco http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taco squishes them all but there still alive. Then out of nowhere the taco turns into a Tripod http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tripod_(The_War_of_the_Worlds) and sucks them all into a room. Then The Scientist and His Assitant and Cormercial and Taco Guy and Fat stickgirl are trapped in that room which is controlled by Darth Vader but a tv turns on and Jigsaw http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billy_(Saw)pops up they our chaned up in a death mask and they have to find the key in 160 seconds or they die. But then Fat Stick Girl finds a way out. She hits him with a sledgehammer and then they escape meanwhile he is unconsious http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unconscious_mind. They escape alive, leaving knowing how are they going to clean the town?.... Songs It Feels Like By Man On Earth At The Rave Inn By Pram Maven No By Vim Never Gonna Give You Up By Rick Astley Sunshine, Lolipops and Rainbows Everything By Leslie Gore Blue Hands By Knox Crash By Matt Wills The Imperial March By John Williams Cast The Sceintist, Fat Stickgirl , Extras- Legodude2000 Cormerical Guy and Extras- RJ606 Taco Guy, Darth Vader, Clonetropers extras- Cool Safer ''' ''and more.......'' Machines '''The Carratron 2000 The Scientist makes this rapid prototype http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prototype#Mechanical_and_electrical_engineering and uses it alot through out the film. The invention is indestructable http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/indestructible and it goes 600 miles per hour and faster horse power to like about 30 Lamaborghinis http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lamborghini Death Star '' See also : [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Death_Star'' Its the Sith ship belonging to Darth Vader in the movie. MPAA rating The movie s rated PG-13 Vilonce Its preety Intense whene it gets to vilonce. First of all when the planet extincts all the stick figures was pretty scary vilonte. When they all get sucked into the Einstein ring was preety intense. When there on the ship, the fighting scenes and the explosion was sort of graphic.In the explosion alot of people and droids get there parts ripped of like they start disinigrating (no blood is shown). When Darth Vader dies in the battle, some people think a little blood is found. When the taco is falls on the earth there is hurt a bloody squish sounds are heard. When The DeathStar explodes when they get out its preety loud and may scare kids 5- , and a lot of blasters and shooting are used in the Star Wars battle and some are shot (no blood). Language There are a couple of uses of crap and god damn it. Intense Scenes The movie is full of intense scenes like the explosion, the end of all the stick figures and more. See vilonce section Crude Humor It has some themes that are probably for 10+